Chase
by Ceridwen83
Summary: Kagome meets a girl named Chase in her own time, but she is no ordinary girl and is tied to the Yasha gang in more ways than one.(First fanfic please r&r)
1. Home again

The first bell rang as Kagome rushed up the school steps. She looked around breathlessly for her friends, it was her first day at school in over a week they had probably given up on waiting for her. Not being able to spot them she decided to trudge her way to homeroom alone. It was better this way anyway she decided, she was too distracted to deal with the loads of questions they would have about whatever ailment her grandpa had come up with this time. The latest argument with Inuyasha, which had prompted her return, kept playing over in her head.

"He can be so childish sometimes" she let out with a soft sigh. Something else was nagging at her too, ever since she had neared the school grounds. She reached for the door handle of her classroom, and finally realized what it was and froze.

_A jewel shard! _"Whoa get a hold of your self Kagome, your losing it" she entered the room and continued mumbling to her self " there is no way I'm just stressed out and imagining things." The second bell rang and she took her seat as her friends walked in. They all rushed over to see how she was doing and have a quick chat before their teacher arrived.

The girls seemed satisfied with her explanations to their questions about her illnesses and proceeded to fill her in on the news and gossip at school. They finished up and took their seats when the teacher finally entered. Accompanying their teacher was a girl their age. Kagome figured she must be new since she was dressed in street clothes instead of the school uniform. She didn't give her anymore thought as she began rummaging through her bag in an attempt to find and arrange her assignments.

"Good morning students, if would all please take your seats I have a few announcements." There was a quick shuffle in the room as everyone made their way to their seats. Kagome's head was still buried in her bag as the teacher continued.

"Well everyone we have a new student joining us today, her name is Chase and she has just moved here from the United States." He turned to Chase and smiled before continuing. "So on behalf of everyone I would like to say Welcome."

Kagome half listened to him as she finished going through her papers. She was relived to find that she hadn't forgotten anything this time in her rush to get to school. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to shake the Jewel shard feeling yet. She shook her head and focused her attention back to her teacher just in time to hear him say her name.

"We are glad to see you are feeling better. Ah and Chase I see there is an empty seat next to Kagome you may go ahead and sit there for now." He finished.

Kagome, now slightly more focused than when she first saw the girl enter, turned her attention to Chase as she came toward her. She was very pretty and her long blond hair was pulled back from her face drawing your attention to her sapphire colored eyes. Kagome's attention however where not focused on the girls face or clothes. Kagome blinked a few times thinking that she was imagining it but she wasn't. She could see that embedded in the girl's chest was a piece of the Shikon jewel. Kagome just stared at Chase as she took her seat.

"Is there something wrong?" Chase turned to Kagome who was still staring at her with a strange look on her face.

"Oh" Kagome turned red. She couldn't believe she had been staring at her the whole time. "Sorry, don't mind me. I'm just a little tired today." She giggled nervously as she turned back to her desk.

_Who is she? Is she a demon? No she cant be she looks normal to me, but then why does she have a jewel shard? Maybe I should get Inuyasha, no what good would he do? I'll just have to do a little investigating._


	2. A sad story

The bell for lunch break finally rang and everyone was out the door in a flash. Kagome went with her friends to spend the five minuets she had to cram down her lunch before she had to take one of her many makeup tests. She got to hear some more news and got a visit from Hojo who was overjoyed to see that she was feeling better. He also took the opportunity to ask her to go to the movies that Saturday, to which her friend gave the usual answer. Kagome really did wish they would stop doing that, it always made it harder when they found out that she had canceled on the poor guy.

Kagome made her way to her math class for her test. She really wasn't ready for it but had no choice. She entered the quiet room to see her math teacher, Mr. Sato typing away at his keyboard. He didn't bother looking up when she entered. This had become such a regular occurrence they had an unspoken system. Kagome would come in at her lunch break on her first day back from her latest absence and that weeks test would be waiting for her on the center desk in the first row. She would take her tests and he was still free to surf the Internet or whatever it was he spent all his time on the computer doing. Lately he had even been nice enough to leave her some extra credit assignment to help her bring her grade up. She took her seat and stared blankly at the test in front of her, she was getting so far behind that she was barely able to pass the last test and this one looked even harder.

Kagome head began to hurt as she struggled through the math problems. She was guessing on half of them and a pit began to form in her stomach as she stumbled through. Feeling that she would be sick at any moment Kagome finally reached the end of her test, and made her way to the teacher's desk to turn it in. She placed the test on the teacher's desk and turned to leave without disturbing him.

Mr. Sato looked away from his computer screen to the test. Just at a glance he could see that half the answers on the first page were wrong. He didn't want to see Kagome fail, it was bad enough the poor girl had so many health problems.

"Ah, Kagome" He called after her.

Kagome froze for a moment. _This can't be good.._She thought to her self. She turned to meet the concerned look of Mr. Sato.

"Kagome, I know this last spell of yours was rather bad you were out for longer than usual. You have fallen way behind the rest of the class."

"_Great" _she thought, "_Here it comes I'm failing I know it. He's going to fail me and I will have to do this whole year over again."_

"Have you gotten a tutor?" The blank look on the girls face answered the question for him. "Well Kagome, I think you should find a reliable tutor. You have missed a lot and you will need some one to help explain things, I know the book can be unclear sometimes and you wont be able to catch up on your own. Take this test and use it as a study guide and I will have a new version for you to take at the end of the week."

"Thank you Mr. Sato" was all she could manage to squeak out. Kagome was so relived to find out she was getting another chance. She retrieved her test from Mr. Sato and gave him a warm smile before heading for the door.

"Remember to get a reliable tutor Kagome, I don't want to have to fail you" He said as she rushed out the door.

Kagome walked through the empty school hall back to the lunch room to find her friends. She didn't know who she could get to tutor her, her friends were doing well in math but she wasn't sure she wanted them to know how bad she was doing. She pondered the problem a little longer as she walked.

A movement to the side caught her attention. When she looked over she saw the new girl, Chase, sitting alone typing away at on a laptop. "_This could be a good time to find out a little more about this girl"._ With that thought Kagome made her way over to were Chase was sitting.

"Hello, Chase right?" She asked taking a seat next to the girl.

Chase looked up from her laptop to see Kagome taking a seat. She was slightly startled she had not even noticed the girl walk up. Not to many people had spoken to her other than the teachers.

"Um. Yes, hi" Her voice was quiet and shy but her smile was big and warm.

"I'm Kagome, I am the rude staring girl form this morning." She returned Chase's bright smile with her own. "Sorry again about that, I was a little distracted. So how are you liking it here so far?"

"Actually you are really the only person I have talked to. I'm pretty shy around new people. The city is great thought, and the school seems really good." Chase was beginning to relax. Kagome made her feel comfortable and that was a first fo the day.

"It is good school, not that im here to enjoy it that much. Anyway what part of town are you and your family living? Maybe I can make some suggestions on restaurants and places to visit." Kagome's stomach grumbled at the thought of food, she was still hungry. "_This girl seems nice, but there has to be a reason for that jewel shard"_

"Well its just me, and for now I am staying at a little inn down the street from here until I find a place I like." Chase's expression changed for just an instant. She looked away from Kagome, and looked as if she would cry. She turned back to face Kagome and gave a small smile.

Kagome was not fooled, she knew that smile. It was the one she gave her friends every time they asked how she was when she was fighting with Inuyasha, the one she tried to convince them that everything was ok with. She didn't want to pry and this girl hardly knew her, but felt bad for Chase and wanted to help.

"Why is it just you? Did your family not come with you?" Kagome saw the sadness in the girls eyes and immediately felt bad for pushing the situation. "I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you, you don't have to answer."

"It's ok. I don't mind, I just haven't talked to anyone about it in a while so its just a little hard." Chase paused and took a deep breath. "My parents were in an accident about a year ago, and I don't have any living family that I know of. I was really depressed and needed a change so I convinced my guardian to let me move here on my own. My Fathers family originates from here and I thought it might be nice to come and learn more about that side of my family. That's the whole story well the short version anyway." Chase took another deep breath before looking over to Kagome. When she did she found Kagome on the verge of ears herself.

"That's just so sad. I'm so sorry I had no idea." She didn't know what else to say. When she had started the conversation she had never expected it to go like this. She sat there in awe.

"Don't worry." Chase had shaken the conversation off and had a big warm smile on once again. "Lets change subjects, how is your day going?" She was trying now to cheer Kagome up.

"_How can I whine about a stupid math test after that story" _She couldn't help thinking. "Oh it's been alright. So what classes do you have?" She asked in an attempt to change the subject yet again. She scanned the stack of books sitting on the floor next to Chase's bag.

"Oh just the usual I guess" Following Kagome's gaze down to her books.

"Your in the advanced math class?" She asked as she saw the book on the bottom of the pile.

"Yeah, why are you in it too?" Chase replied.

"Hah, are you kidding. I'm barely passing the regular math class, I miss so much school." Kagome said without realizing she had just blurted out she was practicaly failing.

"I remember the teacher this morning mentioning something about you being back. Why have you missed so much school?" Chase asked her.

"Well I get sick a lot but its no big deal." She said trying to play it off hoping that Chase would not continue to ask about it. Kagome was getting really sick of lying to everyone but the truth would just make her seem crazy. "Do you think you could tutor me? I have missed so much and I did so bad on this last makeup test that Mr. Sato didn't even grade it. He told me to gt a tutor and retake it at the end of the week." She pulled out the test as she talked and handed it to chase.

"Wow. This is bad." Chase laughed. "No, really you are fine on the problems until you get to this one point. Your just missing a step and its really not to hard." She gave Kagome a grin as she handed back the papers.

"So will you tutor me this week? You can come home with me after school and my mom will fix us some great snacks. Please!!" Kagome begged. She was desperate to get help on this, math had become her worst subject.

"Sure I can." Chase answered her. "Are you sure it will be alright for me to come home with you though, do you need to check with your mom first?"

"Oh she wont mind. Actually I wouldn't be surprised if she insists that you come stay with us when she hears your all alone." Kagome smiled.

The bell rang just then and Chase began to put her laptop away and gather her books. Kagome did the same and before they parted they arranged to meet at the front steps after school to walk home.


	3. A late night visit

The school day was over and Kagome was headed to the school steps to meet up with Chase. She was exhausted and ready to go home to a nice meal. _"Ah, and tonight I get to sleep in my nice comfy bed." _She thought to her self as she made her way through the halls. She had been gone for two weeks this last time and she was definitely paying the price for it. A scowl formed on her face as she thought about how Inuyasha didn't realize every thing she sacrificed to be with him in the feudal era. She finally reached the school entrance and her expression softened when she saw her new friend waiting for her.

Kagome realized that she had almost forgotten about the jewel shard in the girl. I bet she is just like me, she probably doesn't even know it's in her. Kagome thought back to the day that she had been pulled into the well and hoe the jewel had come out of her after she had been bitten by mistress centipede. Her whole life had changed that day all because of the Shikon Jewel_." I had the jewel in me because I am Kikyo's reincarnation, does that mean that Chase is connected to us some how? Is she someone's reincarnation?"_ Kagome didn't quite understand why but she felt close to Chase even though they had just met, which made it seem even more possible that they were indeed connected some how.

The two girls made there way home and Kagome pointed out some good places to eat and shop on the way. They talked as though they had been friends forever and Kagome was relived to be able to talk to someone in her own time without having to be questioned about her illnesses. They were almost to there destination when Chase changed the subject.

"Hey Kagome, you wouldn't happen to know where..." She paused it thought for a moment. "Um Higurashi shine is would you?" She asked finally remembering the name of the place she was trying to remember.

"Err, why do you ask?" Kagome responded. She wasn't entirely sure why Chase wanted to know, it was an odd question considering everything.

"Oh, well remember I told you about my fathers' family originating from around here?" She didn't wait for a response to continue. "Well I found this old journal in my fathers' stuff that was written by like my great great great great grandfather or something like that. Anyway it seems to be a story that he was writing, he talks about this shrine and someone told me it was a real so I wanted to check it out." She didn't understand why Kagome had been giving her such a strange look but shrugged it off after noticing that it was now gone.

"Ah, I see." She said with a big inner sigh of relief. "Well it just so happens that's where we are going. My last name is Higurashi, it's my family's shrine." Kagome gave Chase a big smile. She wondered why her family's shrine would be mentioned in a story, but they reached the steps leading up toward the house and the smell of food cooking caught all her attention.

Kagome made the introductions when they entered the house. Her mother and Souta had been in the kitchen while her grandfather had walked past them in the hall mumbling something about demons. Kagome's mother had immediately started fussing over Chase once she heard about the girls circumstances, and as Kagome had figured insisted the girl come stay with them. Chase had smiled gratefully but said that she simply couldn't intrude. Ms. Higurashi had just smiled and said that if she changed her mind the invitation was always good.

The girls enjoyed a quick snack then headed up to Kagome's room to start studying. Chase took Kagome through the math book from the beginning to make sure there wasn't anything that she didn't understand. Kagome hadn't been crazy about the idea but she knew she needed to if she wanted to pass this year. They made it about a quarter of the way through the book when they were called down for dinner. They both ate their fill, Chase hadn't had a home cooked meal in weeks for her this was a real treat. After they were done they helped with the dishes and headed back up stairs.

"We better start on our homework for tomorrow or we will be up all night." Chase said as she crashed down to the floor next to her books. She knew that she would be up late no matter what. Being new was not on her side as far as school was concerned, some of the classes she had transferred into were a little further than her classes back in California and she had to catch up quick.

Kagome plopped down at her desk and looked at the girl sitting on the ground. "Yeah I guess your right." She said. "I have a tone of work to do in my other classes." She spaced out as she thought about the history homework that had been assigned that, another report to get done in the few days she was spending at home. _"Oh no." _She thought immediately. _"I told Inuyasha I would be back the day after tomorrow but now I have to take that test."_

Chase looked up from her pile of homework to see a worried look on Kagome's face. "Are you ok?" She asked her spaced out friend.

Kagome snapped back to reality. "Huh?" She didn't hear the question but she had heard the voice.

"I asked if you are ok, you were spacing out and you looked worried about something." Case said in a concerned tone.

"Sorry. I'm fine I just realized I need to do something." Kagome said with a sigh. "Well we better get back to work." She said with a small smile. Grabbing her stack of homework she slid down from her desk chair to the floor next to Chase.

Chase looked out side and saw how dark it was getting and decided she should head out. "Well I should probably start walking back now before it gets to dark." She said to Kagome as she started packing up her books.

"No you can't go yet. I will need some company to get all through this." Kagome pleaded. "My mom will drive you home later I promise." She gave Chase a big toothy grin.

"Well ok, if you insist." She smirked. Chase wasn't quite ready to go back to being alone just yet. She continued on with her own math assignment while Kagome made arrangements with her mother to take chase back to her hotel in a few hours. When she returned the girls did their work together. Kagome seemed to be able to get more work done when she had someone to study with, and for the first time in a while she felt like she was going to make it through the school year.

They had been at it for three hours when Kagome's mother came upstairs to get Chase and drive her to the hotel. She knocked but after she got no response she entered hopping that everything was alright. When she stepped into the room she found both girls passed out on the floor books still in hand, and papers all over. _"The poor girls."_ She thought to herself as she quietly gathered the papers and separated them onto Kagome's desk. She didn't have the heart to wake them so she covered them with the blankets from Kagome's bed and made sure her alarm was set before she turned out the lights and went to bed.

It was only a few hours later that Kagome woke. She sat straight up completely out of breath and at first unsure where she was. After a few moments she calmed down, she had had a nightmare about dissecting a frog for class and the frog coming to life and chasing her around. She had to admit to her self it was actually a silly dream but it had seemed much worse when she was having it. She looked around and saw Chase passed out on the floor a few feet away. She figured the must have fallen asleep and her mom hadn't wanted to wake them.

It was about one o'clock in the morning and she didn't think she would be able to get back to sleep right away. _"Maybe I should go tell Inuyasha I have to stay longer than I thought." _She stretched out a little as shethought about it_. "He's is probably sleeping though. Well I can't sleep now so he won't get to either." _She finally resolved in her head.

Kagome made sure to exit quietly so as not to wake anyone, and made her way to the well. Luckily she hadn't had to try and dress in the dark since she had fallen asleep in her clothes, she probably would have killed herself. She giggled as the thought came to her. Making it to the well house she stretched one more time trying to get rid of the ache in her back from the position she had been sleeping in. She hopped into the well and moments latter her feet touched the ground and she looked up to the beautiful night sky of the feudal era. Hoisting herself out of the well she planted her feet on the ground with a huff.

The second her feet hit the ground Inuyasha's eyes opened.


End file.
